


Minx

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton's a minx. A teasing minx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

****

Minx

+++

“Come to make me cry again?” Karl asked, not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading in the armchair of his hotel room. Anton slipped out of his shoes and flopped down onto the bed carelessly. The way he lay back and stretched languidly more than made up for the lack of grace before though. Karl knew why he wasn’t looking.

“No,” Anton smiled and sat back up.

“But I’m gonna make you come again tonight, old man, and then you can cry out,” he promised sotto voce, even though they were alone in Karl’s room.

He always did that. Every morning he’d come to Karl’s room and give him a hard-on, leaving him to it like a reminder of him. Like maybe he thought Karl would forget about him over the course of one day. A ridiculous notion. Not one that made getting through all those interviews easier, either.

It was a little amazing, really, how despite Karl was sure he had seen absolutely every last ace up the younger man’s sleeve, he still managed to weasel his way into his libido every goddamn morning. Well, ignoring Anton’s advances wasn’t easy, mind you, but one would think that at some point Karl should have grown immune to the innocent or devilish charm he turned on and off like radio stations.

“You gonna be paired up with John again?” he asked and turned the page. Anton smiled at him in the periphery of his vision and stepped up close to him, running a bony finger over his stubbled cheek teasingly.

“You haven’t shaved for some time,” he observed before sitting down at Karl’s feet, facing him. Who was definitely not thinking of that.

“Yeah, I’ll be with John again,” Anton answered the question from before, looking up at Karl’s hands holding the paper.

“He always shaves, you know? His face is so smooth.” He was almost purring now, but reached delicately for Karl’s hands, running his fingers over the inside of a wrist. “Just like you are here.”

Rubbing his finger over the soft skin above Karl’s pulse point, Anton sat up on his knees.

“But then again, I love the feel of your stubble scratching me whenever you kiss me. You could, if you wanted to, right now?” he invited, leaning forward a little, still slightly in between Karl’s knees and hidden behind his newspaper. The ignoring thing really wasn’t working. Neither were distractions. And, fuck, if Anton didn’t know that.

“Hm, I love your hands,” he remarked and ran his lips over the back of Karl’s fingers that were still holding the newspaper.

“And Eric’s. Oh, Eric’s hands, have you seen those? They’re so elegant and strong. Like they can wield a sword one minute and caress you the next.” Anton parted his lips around one of Karl’s fingers, kissing it, nibbling on it.

“I wish they’d pair me with Eric, then I could spend all day staring at his hands,” he murmured, his speech slightly slurred by the continuous ministrations of Karl’s hands who felt his brows furrow in involuntary irritation. Talking of the others was Anton’s newest trick.

“God, Karl, imagine what he could do with those hands of his. I bet they feel fucking incredible,” Anton continued, his lips still ghosting over the skin on Karl’s hand.

“They’d be big enough to span half my thighs running up them, probably,” he mused, while doing just that with his own hands.

“He can make you feel so safe, you know? He took me to a friend’s place when I couldn’t go back to the hotel after I’d gotten trashed at the premiere in Sydney, you know?”

So that was where Anton had been that night.

“He was so perfect, Karl. I barely remember anything but the way his hands always held me steady.” Anton’s hands though were making Karl less and less steady, the way they danced up and down the slowly more defined bulge in his pants and over his belt buckle. And not being able to see Anton, but hearing and feeling him, was becoming rather kinky.

“I’d let him top me in a heartbeat,” Anton purred, his hands running up over Karl’s shirt-covered abs.

Scandalized, Karl moved aside the newspaper, removing his hand from Anton’s mouth at the same time and raised his eyebrow at him. It wasn’t that Anton didn’t let Karl top him, but most times he made him fight for it. Never mind that Karl actually liked the struggle.

Anton just huffed and got up from the floor to settle on the older man’s lap, straddling him. His hands moved to Karl’s neck to toy with the short strands of hair there.

“Come on,” he murmured, dragging the tip of his nose over Karl’s cheek and breathing onto his lips. “You know you would, too.”

Karl didn’t answer and instead captured Anton’s lips in between his own, burying a hand in his curls and using it to angle his head. Anton let him man-handle him for a few moments and went pliant in his arms. His own arms just wound around Karl’s neck, he pressed his chest into him and ground his ass down onto Karl’s more and more straining erection.

“D’you want me to ride you tonight, huh?” Anton asked, licking Karl’s lips. Karl growled.

“Or d’you want to bend me over? I’ll let you choose. You could do me in the shower or against the counter in the bath room.”

Karl crushed their lips back together with a firm hand on Anton’s head and slipped the other into the back pocket of his jeans. He wasn’t even quite sure whether it was because Anton was offering himself so unusually, because he wanted to kiss him or because he needed him to shut up if he didn’t want to cum in his pants.

Anton broke away.

“You could do me against the counter and then in the shower,” he proposed, his voice reduced to that scratchy low tone that made Karl crazy.

“Or we could raid the mini-bar and do body shots. Sound good? I bet Vodka tastes better off your chest.”

“Fuck, Anton, shut up,” Karl growled and grabbed Anton’s ass with both his hands, hoisting him up and setting him down on the bed, lowering himself on top of him. Anton actually mewled.

“What’s the matter, kid, getting desperate?” he grinned, pressing his weight down into the more slender body.

“Just thinking about how you could fuck me against the wall, also. The neighbors would like that.”

“You don’t watch that tongue of yours,” Anton interrupted him by licking Karl’s lips again, “I’m gonna do all that to you and then watch you explain it to John.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Anton whispered before pulling Karl’s head down to kiss him again, winding his legs around the older man’s waist.

Which was the precise moment at which someone knocked at the door and then called out to the people inside.

“Anton, Karl, we gotta go.” It was John.

“Shit!” Anton cursed, detaching from Karl’s mouth but not releasing his hips from in between his legs.

“We’ll be there in a minute!” Karl called and looked down at Anton.

“We’ll wait downstairs,” John called back.

“Okay!” Karl answered before looking down at Anton.

“You gotta let me go, kid,” he remarked and grabbed one of Anton’s jeans-clad thighs in each hand.

“But I don’t want to,” Anton whined, unwound his legs though. Karl grinned at the petulance and the hard on that tented Anton’s trousers.

“Looks like I’m not gonna be the only one thinking about this all day, huh?” he triumphed. Anton raised an eyebrow.

“You never are. What, you think I do this for your benefit only?” Karl had no answer to that and watched – a little lost – as Anton slipped into his shoes. The younger man then turned around to Karl, obviously wondering why he hadn’t put his shoes on yet.

“You coming, or what?”

“How..?” was all Karl replied as he gestured vaguely to the non-bulgy part in between Anton’s legs. Anton grinned.

“Thinking about Bush bending me over always does the trick. Now come on, we need to get this day over with so you can do that.”

+++


End file.
